1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to servo-control circuits and, more particularly, to such circuits for use in electrohydraulic systems capable of simulating dynamic conditions for a controlled load vs. time history.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A need has existed for some time for a system to simulate the dynamic effects on aircraft members during a typical catapult launch from an aircraft carrier. Such a system would enable scientists and engineers to experiment with such aircraft in a laboratory environment under controlled conditions. The present invention fills this long felt need.